1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable body system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A movable body that autonomously travels for conveyance of products and members is used in a production factory or the like to achieve labor savings. In many cases, such a movable body travels along a guide rail, such as a reflection tape or a magnet tape, which is arranged on a floor. A movable body that does not use the guide rail is recently suggested. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-293975 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-052924 describe specific examples of movable bodies.
The movable body described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-293975 obtains a travel-path via point during traveling based on the relationship between the traveling direction of the movable body and the position and shape of an object that is present within a predetermined distance to the front in the traveling direction, and calculates an expected travel path by using the obtained travel-path via point. The movable body described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-052924 captures an image of a marker that is arranged around a travel path, and recognizes the position and posture of the movable body based on previously stored position information and direction information of the marker.